halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Agarus Conflict
Deployment When Agarus was found in 2401, the explorers found numerous forerunner ruins and temples. ONI immediately red flagged the planet for colonization even though it was perfect for human life. In 2403 ONI began to construct dozens of science research and dig sites. By 2416 the research stations were complete and the scientists were brought in to reside in the bases while conducting their research. When the Covenant appeared in 2525 and they closed in on the inner colonies, ONI deployed numerous security teams to each of the research bases on the planet. In 2542 when an ONI security team went missing, ONI sanctioned the Spartans of Omega Company to investigate. When the Spartans rallied with the UNSC Trying Hope's battle group, they immediately deployed to the planet's surface. AJ and the Spartans were informed that a week ago one of the science bases had gone dark. The security team reported that they had not yet investigated the site with the arrival of the Spartans. The Spartans were led to the base to begin looking for clues. They found the entire camp abandoned, the twenty two scientists that reside there along with the four ONI security. They discovered that the scientists had simply got up and left. All their belongings and basic supplies were left behind. After finding the coordinates that the security team was sent to investigate, AJ led the survivors of team Saber and June to the last known location of the security troops, while the other members of the Spartan team remained at the base. Discovery When the Spartans arrived, they found the abandoned warthog of the security team sitting outside a forerunner structure. Unsure of what had happened, AJ ordered yellow team to secure the entrance, while he and CJ A294 led the members of Saber team into the temple. While searching through the temple, they came upon the bodies of the security team. AJ found one of the helmet recordings in one of the helmet cams on a trooper. Recovering the data chip, Spartan Ashely pointed out that there were only three bodies, that one of the troopers were missing. Using a data pad, the team reviewed the video footage recovered while the security team entered the temple. AJ noticed that only three of the troopers entered the temple, the fourth remained outside with the warthog. AJ ordered the members of Yellow team to fan out and search for any signs of the security trooper. As the recording came to an end, the final shots were those of gunshots seemingly coming from no where and the bodies of the security team collapsing. In a frozen frame, AJ and the Spartans could make out the aggressor. A cloaked Elite warrior. With the covenant somewhere on the planet, AJ and Blue team made a quick sweep of the temple. AJ and CJ found an empty slot deeper in the ruins. Something was clearly removed from its holder, but what the object was is unclear. AJ led the Spartans back to the research base after yellow team reported finding a pool of blood near the outer perimeter nearly seven hundred meters away from the ruins. When the Spartans returned to the base, the Spartans of Grey and Red teams reported their findings to AJ and CJ. The scientists of the research base, had located three areas of interest. One of them was the ruins that AJ and the team just returned from. They learned that the two other locations were not specific areas, but simply general coordinates. While AJ sent his warning to the UNSC Task Force Command that the covenant were on the surface. and forwarded the video card data to the UNSC Trying Hope. He ordered the Spartans to set up a temporary base in the research station. AJ then left to find the ONI main base to report in with blue team. Spartan A312 met with the ONI Director of Research and Development Dr. Brenner who was in charge of all the research bases on the planet. After presenting the evidence the Spartans had found about what happened to the missing recon team, the missing artifact and the knowledge that the Covenant was on the surface of the world. Dr. Brenner ordered the Spartans to continue in their investigation of finding where the 22 scientists had gone and asked Spartan AJ personally to investigate the other two areas of interest. We don't know how long the Covenant has been here, and the fact that they haven't shown their faces yet worries me greatly. We need to know how much they know of this place. Then we have to unlock this world's secrets before them. That is the only way we can win.-Dr Brenner to Spartan AJ A-312. With their orders set AJ and Blue team returned to the Spartan's base of operations. Once there he contacted the UNSC Trying Hope and requested marine units to be deployed to their location and to set up a nearby Forward Operating Base to house a Quick Reaction Force. With the Marines deploying to the surface in multiple locations to reinforce the garrisoned research bases around the planet, AJ held a briefing with his squad leaders. Needing to cover as much ground as they can, he split the company into three groups. Yellow Team would travel to the further location of interest with Red Team and search the area for any Forerunner structures, any signs of the missing scientists or any Covenant troops. Blue Team would remain in reserve at the base with a pair of Falcon transports and act as the current quick reaction force able to reinforce either of the Spartan teams or the primary ONI science base. Grey Team would deploy to the second site of interest and investigate any signs of Forerunner artifacts or clues to the missing scientists. Exploration When Brett O-109 and Grey team deployed at their designated coordinates via warthog, there was little to go by initially. After four hours they soon found faint trails of human movement through their area. Old washed footprints, and buried garbage from rations and medical supply packs. Moving in the general area that the remains pointed to, they marched cautiously through the thick forest for another three hours before coming upon a forerunner structure buried in the trees at the edge of a fast flowing river. Brett called in his findings to AJ and proceeded to find a way across the river and gain entrance to the structure. Long range recon showed the structure was powered and active, its function though was as good a guess as any ones. Brett led Grey team across the river in a combat march and quickly secured the outer perimeter of any threats or unseen surprises before locating the door to the facility, which they discovered was locked open. Grey team found small pieces of UNSC tech, likely used to open the door. As the Spartans advanced further down the hall, it opened up into a large room reaching sixty meters high and covered in large windows overlooking the green forest, and the river. Al throughout the outer perimeter of the room were pylons with what appeared to be holographic consoles of some sort, but their roles were lost to the Spartans. It was here they found more UNSC tech remaining around, left behind or deliberately set in place by the science team they were unsure. The Spartans were certain of one thing, the scientists had been here. As they explored more of the structure, they found it led further underground where it opened up into a massive complex of halls and rooms that appeared to have no purpose. In one of the deepest chambers, it once again opened up to a vast cavern. Floating pylons lined the center concourse while jagged rocks overlapped the strange metal that made up the walls. At the end of the room stood a massive tower with a holographic image of the planet. Scattered throughout the chamber was gear from the scientists. As Grey team cleared the area, they noticed some scattered signs of plasma burns on the walls and rocks. The only clear indication the scientists were here was a small splatter of blood on the floor. But with no bodies, the mystery as to where they had gone was still unanswered. Brett returned to the surface and radioed his findings to AJ who informed him and Grey team to hold position and secure the site. He relayed his findings to Dr. Brenner and ONI, who immediately dispatched a Security Platoon and science unit to the site. When CJ A294 and the rest of Yellow and Red Teams arrived at their designated coordinates, they found little signs of any structure or intelligent life. Surrounded by vast trees and massive cliff faces with cascading waterfalls there was little to go off of. The Spartans split up and began spreading outwards, combing the forest for any clue as to what might have been of interest to the scientists. After twelve hours of searching, one of the teams came across some old used equipment and food ration wrappers that were half buried in the dirt. Having a better sense of direction the Spartans were able to focus their efforts to a localized region. Four hours later they found a massive cave. Seeing the small scratch marks in the rocks nearby the entrance where the men who found and first explored the cave dug in rope spikes as to not get lost in the vast cavern. CJ radioed the find in to AJ and informed him they would be advancing inside and would likely lose radio contact. It took the Spartans nearly an hour to navigate the cave before it ended in the entrance of a strange structure. Despite finding scores of broken ruins, the structure was empty and derelict of any active technology and there was no signs of the missing scientists.